Margo Stillman
Margo Stillman is one of the three Stillman Sisters who each stole the Charmed ones' powers and identities. Because Margo is the youngest sister, she obtained Paige's identity, and later her Wiccan powers. After Chris broke their spell, Margo's powers were bound along with her sisters and was sent to jail for the murder of a vacuum salesman. History Considering What Powers She Wants Margo initially thought she'd get Piper's powers, wanting to freeze her facial lines, but her older sister Mabel told her that she would get Paige's powers instead since they get their powers by seniority, so Margo decided to settle for orbing away a blemish. Margo later got in an argument with her sister Mitzy, who wanted Paige's powers rather than Phoebe's. Phoebe's powers were tied to how people felt and what happened to them, and Mitzy cared about neither. Eventually, Mabel talked Mitzy into accepting that she'd get Phoebe's powers and Mitzy and Margo made up, with Margo promising to orb her anywhere she wanted once they got the Charmed Ones' powers. Margo was especially excited about getting to orb away to exotic places, such as Fort Lauderdale. Stealing the Charmed Ones' Powers After stealing the identities of the Halliwell sisters, Margo started at union rally at the fruit packing plant Paige was temping at, demanding equal pay and shorter days. The Stillman's collective interference with the Halliwell's jobs lured them out of the Manor so the Stillman sisters could use the Book of Shadows to steal their powers. They didn't know, however, that most of Paige's powers came from her Whitelighter side or were linked to it, meaning she wasn't able to receive any additional powers from Paige. During an ensuing fight, Margo swung a lamp at Paige and was surprised when Paige orbed out of the way. She later complained that she'd been "stiffed in the power department, as usual". This bothered Mitzy who's newly acquired empathy made her feel Margo's bitterness. Trying to Kill the Charmed Ones Margo managed to content herself with casting a spell to keep Paige from orbing when the Charmed Ones lured the Stillman sisters into confronting them at the Manor so they could convince their Whitelighter Chris that they were the real Charmed Ones. After Mabel learned how to use Piper's freezing power, incapacitating the Charmed Ones, Chris orbed in and congratulated Mitzy by kissing her. Coupled with not being able to orb, Mabel hooking up with a new bartender from P3 and Mitzy receiving a diamond necklace from Phoebe's boyfriend, Margo believed that she was entitled to Chris. When Margo asked if Mitzy slept with Chris who answered yes, Mabel became enraged as she told Mitzy that Chris was off-limits. As Mabel demanded that Mitzy not run off with Chris, Margo expressed how Mabel was bossing them around and that she should let Mitzy go and be a "chippy" with Chris. Mitzy responded by shoving Margo and she responded in kind. As a fight broke out among the three sisters, the Power of Three between the Stillman sisters broke, unfreezing the Charmed Ones. Paige then knocked Margo out with a punch to the face before regaining her Wiccan powers from an unconscious Margo. Along with her sisters, Margo's magic was bound and was sent to prison for her life of crime. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to scry for a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Active Powers * Shapeshifting: The ability take on the physical appearance of another individual. **'Voice Manipulation:' The ability to alter one's voice. When shapeshifted into other beings, Margo also copy their voices. ;Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc. * Paige Matthews's Wiccan Powers: With a spell to call a witch's power, Margo took Paige's Wiccan abilities into herself, but not her Whitelighter ones. * The Power of Three: The collective power of the Charmed Ones which enhances their powers. Margo briefly possessed this power when she cast a spell to take Paige's power. Notes and Trivia *There has been some speculation that Margo obtained Telekinesis from Paige Matthews after stealing her Wiccan powers, since she closed the doors at the manor, while Paige retained her ability to orb. However, her own disappointment about not getting any powers contradicts this. Gallery Margo Stillman.jpg Margo Stillman2.jpg Appearances Margo Stillman appeared in a total of 1 episode over the course of the series. References Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Pages needing attention